dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Rocky Stream
Category:Roleplay Talk ROLEPLAY 1 - Alderleaf's Depression - Started: 20-10-14 - ONGOING Alderleaf lifted his muzzle to the cold north-bound wind, his short fur plastered to his sides by the harsh blow of it's currents. Slowly he let his eyelids drop down. Silverstar lost her first life...I have a feeling it was Daisyflower. Oh, great StarClan give me a sign! ''He almost burst out into hopeless cries hoping the cruel winds wouldn't hide his pleads. ''I'm f-f-freezing. ''Should I even care about myself anymore? The mottled tabby '''looked upon his matted pelt, unkempt from his worries and restless nights during which he would gaze upon the starlit sky and wait. Nothing came. ''StarClan, how do you expect me to be medicine cat, ''He paused, his brown paws growing numb. ''if you wont tell me how? ''Opening his clear green opticals. Yet again darkness greeted him. ''The problem with me is.... I hope too much. Signing out hot breath, that puffed out in grey clouds Think, Alderleaf! You dumb stupid sorry excuse for a medicine cat! ''Narrowing his emerald gaze in concetration, his face screwed up deep into his thoughts. ''This is a battle, I must fight alone... ''He thought, his spine felt like thick ice against his back. A cold, heavy, dead weight. ''StarClan has abandoned us. I must fight or.... this clan will die... ''His virescent gaze flew open, burning and raging with cold fire, before he cast his cranium down again. ''But how? It's hopeless. I don't care for myself. None cares. Let me shrivel up and die. ''He let out a long thoughtful breath, eyes closing again. ''I'll have a better life up there.... '' 'to get spooky' ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 22:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Redfur padded up, looking at his paws. He suddenly bumped into something furry. "Oh, hello Alderleaf," he mused blankly without any expression in his voice. "Wait..." Redfur stared at his friend's unkempt fur, his bones protruding out, lining his skin with a horrible frame of a hollow eyed cat who had no hope left. "Alderleaf! What is wrong with you?" he yelled at the hopeless cat "have you no heart? Look, groom yourself while I catch you some prey. Oh, and some herbs. What should I get? Alderleaf? Hello? Look there's trouble at camp, but obviously you need food first. Have a drink." Redfur raced onto the the deer path, looking for small prey to bring back to Alderleaf. What was wrong with him? The trouble at camp was terrible. But how could Alderleaf help them in such a state? Mind running, he saw a plump mouse nibble at a seed, unaware of the cat that was stalking him from behind. Dropping into a low crouch, Redfur concentrated hard. ''Claws sheathed, tail still, look at the mouse. ''With a huge leap and a swift bite, Redfur sat up proudly with his kill before racing back to Alderleaf. "Come on! Eat up!" The clan needs you ''now!" 20:12, October 29, 2014 (UTC) The mottled tabby turned away from his friend. His eyes dull with not a flicker of emotion as he looked at the red tom before him. "Hope, there is no hope" he rocked back and fourth on his paws. The empty shell of the great medicine cat he'd been ((OOC:for like 5 days)), he backed away at the scent of death. "Who's there?" his head whipped round insanely as he staggered on his weak frame, "Is it the traitor's that have haunted the clans?" he questioned, shaking violently. His shrunken face, spotted a cat seated at the far side of the clearing starlight glowing at his shaggy paws a plump, speckled gray tom with clumped, untidy, ragged,shaggy, thick fur. It's haunted blue gaze widened at the sight of Alderleaf. "Who are you?" he stammered, to his visitor. "None of your concern" his voice echoed, his yellow teeth protruded out to of his greyed jaws, "I was once like you" his tone was rough "But I never learnt to get over it". "What am I to do!" he screamed at the grey tom cat, who twitched his frazzled whiskers. "Patience, child" the tom chuckled "Don't give up" his wise words echoed through the forest once more before he disappeared from sight. Alderleaf turned around to face the prey, No he thought dryly That cat was wrong, we live in more troublesome times than that cat, all he did was sit around all day judging by his inflated frame, I bet he was a kittypet. Alderleaf reached out with a boney paw, flicking the mangled mouse away with his claw. "There is no hope, I cannot save you" he meowed, dipping his crown to the red warrior "just let me die, I'd be better gone anyway" ((That was wierd xD, any who GUESS WHO THAT MYSTERIOUS TOM CAT WAS, no not Greystripe )) -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 21:54, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "Alderleaf! I will not let you die! Who was that?" Alderleaf turned away. "The clan is rebelling. We have no time! Please, you are my best friend. I trust you, so does the rest of the Clan! We all love and support you, Alderleaf. Let us. That cat caused a fight between the cats back at camp. They're fighting each other. Come!" 22:01, October 29, 2014 (UTC) (( 't'was the one and only Goosefeather )) Alderleaf shrugged away, "I am one cat, how can I stop an entire clan" he lay down on the cold snow, his paw gently, touching the river current watching it created ripples. "Look at the ripples, one disruption can cause this, and the river cannot stop it quick enough, it get bigger and bigger until it vanishes seeming into the river like poison." he slumped his gaunt frame forwards, his stringy muscles tensing. "I cannot stand up to the clan if I am to be struck down". -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 22:09, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "Who will stop you? Please, Alderleaf, Silverstar is desperate. So is Daisyflower. That mad cat said he saw a star shoot across the sky. Silverstar will fall, he said. The cat is scared to her roots. Come, you speak to StarClan, don't you?" 22:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "Silvestar cannot die, she has eight more lives, and thats what her warriors are supposed to do protect the clan and their clanmates!" he growled, gently. "StarClan doesn't speak always..." He looked up at the ginger tom, wanting nothing more to share tongues with his friend & chase his fears away, but he couldn't. (( SO SO VERY SHORT, AND WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG?! )) -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 22:19, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "Tell me what is on your mind. And we don't know if Silverstar will be destroyed by murder, or even if that mad cat was right!" At that moment Daisyflower burst through a Bush. "Silverstar..she..she..." Redfur pressed against her. "I am going. Follow me, Alderleaf. Our leader needs us" 22:26, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Alderleaf stood up, narrowed his amber eyes to slits and marched up to Daisyflower, attempting to muscle Redfur out of the way. "You!" he spat in spit "You did this you always turn up when something is up with Silverstar, I swear by StarClan if I find her injured you're going to get it!" he growled, "Lead the way, Daisyflower" Staring at the ashen cat, his mangled unkempt fur, bristling. "Hurry up" he snapped at the she-cats face, spitting all over her. He glance apologetically at Redfur, before turning back to a steely gaze. ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 22:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "What in the name of StarClan.." Daisyflower glared at Alderleaf, " I hate you. I try to help but you all turn me away like dirt. Silverstar has had a breakdown. You can do it on your own." With a hiss she pelted away. 22:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "I told you" he meowed, broken to Redfur "She'll be the one to break me apart, to ruin this clan, to leave me in the dirt and let me fade away to dust" His opticals brimmed with sadness, blinking them tightly shut and shunning away the tears. "I need to get to..." he paused, his voice cracking "Silverstar, now" he collasped into the snow, the blizzard forcing his fraglie structure down, in the soft powder. "So this is how I die. I wont fight it. I wont." he purred softly, burying his nose into his fur, "DustClan is fallen by a greedy murderous she-cat, barely moons after it is formed..." -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 22:54, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "No," growled Redfur," I will not let you die like this. You will die an elder, cosy and warm, telling kits stories in your den. But first, after you eat, you will save Silverstar. Daisyflower can wait. Alderleaf, you are my best friend. You will survive." With that he pushed the mouse gently towards him, "eat now, before it's too late." -- 23:26, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Alderleaf groaned, "You're the only one who cares" he purred, patting Redfur's face with his paw. "These are the moments, I wish I had by humor back" He reached forwards, pulling the prey closer to him. Taking a bite, playing it around with the food in his mouth before swallowing hard. "Tastes like mouse bile" he muttered, before twisting around to lick at his clumped fur, for a few breif moments. Staggering to his paws as he always did, these days he scented the air before blundering off into the bushes silently without speaking, attempting to find his patient through the stench of the forest. "STUPID, DAISYFLOWER!" he growled "IF SHE REALLY WANTED TO SAVE SILVERSTAR SHE'D HAVE SHOWN HER TO US EVEN IF I WAS SUSPICIOUS, THIS WOULD OF BEEN A CHANCE TO PROVE HER LOYALTY, SHE'S JUST MAKING HERSELF MORE SUSPICIOUS". --ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 23:42, October 29, 2014 (UTC) "Alderleaf? What do you mean, show her loyalty? She literally just did by coming to us!" Redfur shifted uncomfortably. What is his friend was right? What is Daisyflower was just a traitor trying to rip the Clan to shreds? No. Daisyflower was his weakness. No matter how hard he tried, she was the cat that made his heart beat quicken. She was the cat who he'd die for quicker than anyone else. She was the cat who he wanted to be her mate. "Nonsense. Alderleaf, we must hurry. We need to help Silverstar then get you back on your feet, okay?" 19:37, October 6, 2015 (UTC) "Blind child, blind" He whispered the words into Redfur's ear fur. Alderleaf slumped across his friends shoulders he could melt in the moment away from everything, the tabby hummed lightly, "Don't you ever feel like running away?" Of course, Redfur wouldn't. Daisyflower tied him here, she was a demon luring cats in before striking them down; but everyone seemed to be blind and the purpose of the medicine cat seemed pointless. If no cat listens to the medicine cat's warnings then what's the point of trying. No matter how desperate the clan was, it seemed that they still held trust in their clanmate to do right, but they were wrong. So wrong. ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 21:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Many times, Alderleaf, many times" admitted Redfur guitily. "I love my Clan and I don't think I want to leave forever. Just...just long enough to outrun my problems." Redfur shifted, "but I won't. And no, It's not just about Daisyflower. It's also, also you, Silverstar, my apprentice and my Clanmates. I would not ever abandon them; I am not a selfish cat, Alderleaf." 19:22, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Ah, but if StarClan shows no sign of help maybe we are not destined to exist" Alderleaf paused, his voice silky and smooth, "I want to be frank with you Redfur..." He yet again stopped, letting the wind cool him. "Nothing ties me here. Not even the duty of medicine cat. I'm only here because...well, that's the problem I can't answer that." The air around him crackled as he gave up his admissions to the starlit sky. "Maybe I'm not meant the be alive, maybe that's why StarClan ignore us. I'm just your problem, a plague." He collected himself; he was at risk from boiling over. "Maybe that's why Daisyflower was born. To prove that this clan isn't meant to be..." — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 15:48, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Redfur growled softly 'Silverstar put her life toward this clan, with the aid of StarClan. Perhaps their silence is to see how our clan can cope in dark times and be independent. And as for you, you are bound here by duty and loyalty to Silverstar and the Clan. Do not ever deny that.' Redfur bowed his head. What if he was wrong? What if DustClan was really doomed? 19:21, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh please, Silverstar's done nothing but wallow in sadness and death. I have no loyalty to Silverstar, nor the clan - it's falling apart. The facts you a refering to bounds make it sound like a prison - that's what it is a prision of decit, if only you could see." Alderleaf moved away from the red-coated companion he narrowed his gaze "You think I'm mad, you're blind. Daisyflower is a cure sent by StarClan... If they are all-powerful then WHY IS SHE HERE!" Alderleaf drew in his breath, in-out-in-out. He grew stoic again and his eyes returned to a cold viridescent gaze. "How can I believe in something that is just a lie?" — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 21:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) A sleek silver body slid out from behind the trees. 'Go back to camp, Redfur I have matters to discuss with Alderleaf.' Silverstar Sat herself gently down on to the soft ferns and gazed sadly at her medicine cat. 'I was in need of help, but none came from you Alderleaf. So I drag myself halfway across the forest to hear this? StarClan has not abandoned us; they never have. But their test was to see how I can hold my Clan together, and I failed. I have a treacherous daughter, and now an unloyal medicine cat. I am going through a lot, Alderleaf, and I am here because I lost a life with your absence. What am I to do?' 22:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well, dearest leader." Alderleaf posed himself so it looked as if he was groveling at her feet, "the answer to that question is quite simple..." With a talon he carefully crafted an image of a cat his eyes remained calm and soft until his eyes turned to slits as his claws struck through the soil "you DIE. If StarClan gave us Daisyflower it was to punish you. You've brough this on your clan and now you'll pay."So will you sacrifice yourself for your dear clan or will your selfishness make you stay. This clan is breaking at it's seams it's time to let go of your pitful leadership." Alderleaf had seemed to have been possessed from his anger or ranting he couldn't control how he acted. "I'm sorry, Silverstar." He was seemingly out of breath and his eyes flickered wildly as he tried to focus. "I-I'm not s-s-table." — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 22:13, October 21, 2015 (UTC)